Conflic
by Sabun Mandi
Summary: Ketika sebuah rumah tangga harus berakhir hanya karena keegoisan dan hasrat. Bermula dari kehidupan masa lalu dan konflik yang dibesar-besarkan. Dan diperkeruh dengan hadirnya orang ketiga.


Naruto Masashi Kisimoto (forever!), I just borrow any character.

Rate: M

Pairing: Danzo S x Kushina U (verry verry crack)

Warning!: AU, (miss) typo, hard lemon (don't read if you under 19), bahasa kasar, NTR (kelas berat), penulisan tidak rapi, dll.

Saya hanya seorang pemula. Jadi harap maklum. Silahkan flame sesukanya.

Conflic

by

Sabun Mandi

Request by Vindiesel D'NewGates (bener nggak tulisannya? :'v)

Summary:

Ketika sebuah rumah tangga harus berakhir hanya karena keegoisan dan hasrat. Bermula dari kehidupan masa lalu dan konflik yang dibesar-besarkan. Dan diperkeruh dengan hadirnya orang ketiga.

DLDR!

Chapter 1

Masih terasa dingin. Rumah bak istana ini hanya ditinggali oleh dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya. Sedangkan kediaman para maid ditempatkan terpisah dari kediaman utama. Mereka hanya akan datang ke kediaman utama pada saat jam kerja. Kecuali para petugas keamanan yang harus ekstra waspada dua puluh empat jam. Karena besar kemungkinan rumah dengan besar, tinggi, luas dan lebarnya yang hampir menyamai istana ini menjadi incaran para perampok yang malas bekerja dan malah memilih jalan instan untuk menyambung hidup.

Surai kuning keemasan yang begitu halus tersebut sedikit melambai terkena sapaan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit berteman dengan bintik putih berkilau menjadi objek yang cukup menarik saat ini. Sedikit mengeratkan piamanya, ditolehkannya kepalanya pada sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Kaki tegap tersebut mulai melangkah dan menghampiri seseorang yang terlelap berbalutkan selimut hangat. Perlahan, diusapnya surai lembut tersebut dengan penuh sayang. Seulas senyum hangat nampak di bibir tipisnya.

"Enggh..," rupanya, gerakan kecil darinya telah membangunkan makhluk mungil yang merupakan copy-an yang nyaris serupa seperti dirinya. Kecuali tiga buah garis melintang di masing-masing pipi si mungil yang tak dimiliki olehnya.

"Tou-san...," panggilnya serak. Matanya masih terlihat memerah dan membengkak. Dihampirinya si mungil yang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Hatinya teriris melihat bagaimana tetesan air bening itu kembali meluncur dengan bebas di pipi tembamnya. Bahkan, isakan yang baru beberapa saat reda kembali terdengar, memenuhi penjuru kamar yang memang dalam kedaan hening.

"Tou-san, hiks. Ap-apa kaa, hiks...kaa-chan membenciku?" Bungkam. Pertanyaan yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa suku kata dengan pelafalan tersendat-sendat dikarenakan isakan yang tak kunjung reda tersebut tak mampu dijawabnya. Tak sanggup melihat wajah terluka itu lebih lama, segera direngkuhnya tubuh yang dalam keadaan bergetar itu.

Oh Tuhan, harus bagaimana ia sekarang? Bahkan sepatah kata untuk menenangkan si kecil saja tak mampu ia temukan. Sedangkan isakannya kian membesar. Tak terasa setetes kristal bening ikut melaju dari matanya. Diikuti dengan kristal-kristal lainnya.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Ayo tidur lagi, besok kau harus sekolah. Kau tidak ingin terlambat dan berakhir dengan memungut sampah di halaman sekolah, bukan?" Gelengan kecil dirasakannya. Diringi dengan suara serak yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Tidak mau, hiks. Besok aku, hiks tidak mau sekolah," masih dengan keadaan terisak, Naruto— si mungil yang tengah menangis ini semakin mencengkram erat piama sang ayah. Kepalanya semakin ia tenggelamkan di dada ayahnya, membuat Minatao— sang ayah semakin merasakan sesak yang begitu kentara dihatinya. Melihat buah hatimu sedang terisak karena sesuatu yang tidak pantas dibebannya di usia sekecil ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Masih dalam keadaan memeluk Naruto, Minato merebahkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi miring. Ditepuk-tepuknya dengan ringan punggung si kecil untuk setidaknya mengurangi kesedihan yang tengah melandanya. Meskipun ia yakin tidak ada pengaruhnya sedikitpun. Dipindahkannya tangannya ke kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut berwarna kuning seperti dirinya, lalu kemudian diusap-usapnya dengan lembut. Tak berselang lama, dengkuran kecil terdengar dari Naruto. Membuat Minatao bisa sedikit bernafas dengan lega.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Naruto.."

Conflic

Sabun Mandi Present

Namikaze Minato, pria dengan segala kelebihan yang pastinya membuat para wanita begitu memujanya dan para pria dengan perasaan iri. Ketampanan, kekayaan, kesuksesan, dan kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya yang membuat dirinya begitu dikenal dengan baik oleh khalayak ramai. Pria yang merupakan Direktur Utama dari Namikaze Inc ini terlihat begitu murung. Membuat sang Sekretaris bingung akan tingkahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya ini. Ingin menyapa tapi ia begitu takut. Bahkan berkas yang sedari tadi berada di mejanya yang harus dibubuhi tandatangan dari sang Direktur tidak berani diberikannya begitu ia merasakan aura suram yang menguar di sekitar sang Direktur.

Masih ingat dalam bayangan Minato, malam dimana semuanya berakhir. Rumah tangganya hancur. Semuanya lenyap tak bersisa. Malam dimana adu mulut berkepanjangan yang membuat Naruto harus menyaksikan saat ia menampar sang istri hingga jatuh tersungkur. Malam di mana Kushina berteriak dengan keras bahwa ia tidak ingin menjalani hidup bersamanya lagi. Malam di mana Naruto kehilangan seorang ibu. Juga malam yang membuatnya harus kehilangan isteri yang dicintainya.

Selama tujuh tahun Minato berusaha mempertahankan rumah tangganya yang memang sudah cacat sejak awal. Dan pada malam itu, usahanya seakan tak berarti apa-apa. Niatnya yang ingin memperbaiki kesalahnnya di masa lalu tak kunjung terlaksana, malah justru membuatnya semakin terasa jauh dari sang isteri.

Ia tau dengan jelas bahwa Kushina memiliki simpanan di luar sana. Seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka saat SMA. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam walau sebenarnya ia memiliki hak untuk marah. Suami mana yang tidak geram melihat isterinya bercumbu dengan laki-laki lain? Mereka bahkan melakukannya di rumahnya. Jika Minato memiliki cukup keberanian saat itu, maka sudah pasti ia akan menyeret dan melempar keduanya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ia hanya bisa menjauh dan justru pergi ke pub dan menghabiskan empat botol wiski.

Ia bahkan tidak tidur di kamar mereka selama beberapa minggu. Sungguh, ia jijik dengan adegan panas yang terekam dan berputar dikepalanya. Bahkan, selama itu pula ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Membuat waktu bermainnya denga Naruto terabaikan. Selama itu pula Naruto menjadi sangat rewel, menanyakan di mana ayah dan ibunya. Membuatnya jatuh sakit dan tak ayal, membuat Minato mau tidak mau mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto hingga ia benar-benar sembuh.

Semula, masalah yang sedang menyelimuti keluarga mereka terabaikan untuk beberapa saat selama merawat Naruto. Mereka bersikap sangat manis di depan Naruto, seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, keadaan merunyam saat Naruto tanpa sengaja mendapati ibunya sedang bercumbu dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan merupakan ayahnya. Membuat Minato kalap dan memukuli laki-laki simpanan isterinya dengan membabi buta. Memukul sang isteri hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Sedangkan Naruto yang ketakutan hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut kamar. Saat itu juga, dunianya seakan gelap saat mendengar kata-kata yang tak sepantasnya ia dengar.

"Dia bukan anakku! Dia bahkan terlahir sebelum kita resmi menjadi suami-isteri!"

Untuk anak seusianya, Naruto memang tergolong anak yang cukup jenius. Itu dikarenakan gen dari Minato yang menurun padanya. Sehingga membuatnya mengerti dengan perkataan sang ibu. Dengan keadaan yang masih lemah, dikarenakan sakitnya yang belum begitu sembuh. Naruto tergeletak pada dinginnya lantaui marmer. Membuat amarah Minato memuncak. Diseretnya Kushina dan simpanannya keluar tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka yang begitu berantakan.

Berakhir. Pertahanannya selama tujuh tahun berakhir malam itu. Amarahnya yang bertahun-tahun sekuat tenaga dipendamnya meluap, terlampiaskan pada kedua orang yang tengah diseretnya malam itu. Dengan kasar, dilemparkannya kedua tubuh yang masih setengah berbusana itu, dan kemudia menutup pintu dengan tenaga berlebih hingga menimbulkan suara debaman yang memekakkan telinga.

Naruto adalah tumpuan hidupnya sekarang. Tidak akan ia biarkan seorangpun membuat anaknya tersakiti dan menangis. Jika ada seseorang yang berani melakukan itu. Percayalah, Minato akan mematahkan lehernya saat itu juga. Baginya, keceriaan Naruto adalah penyemangat dikala ia merasa jenuh dengan aktifitasnya. Membuatnya dengan suka rela melepaskan senyum menawan ketika mendapati tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan darinya.

Tapi, sejak malam itu. Senyum mentari yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya musnah dan tak kunjung hadir kembali. Tergantikan dengan raut sendu. Berbagai cara Minato lakukan agar keceriaan Naruto kembali. Mulai dengan membelikannya berbagai mainan, membawanya ke beberapa karnaval, hingga menyewa seorang badut untuk menghiburnya. Namun nihil. Tak nampak sedikitpun lengkungan di bibir mungilnya. Membuat Minato harus menelan pahitnya pil kekecewaan. Semangat hidupnya sedang bersedih. Dan dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun yang dapat membuat keceriaannya kembali.

Kadang ia merasa Tuhan tak adil padanya. Memberinya cobaan yang sangat berat dengan melibatkan putra semata wayangnya. Membuat hidupnya tak terasa bahagia. Dengan kurun waktu yang dirasanya lama.

Tapi disatu sisi, ia jelas memahami bahwa situasi ini merupakan karma untuknya. Karma untuk perbuatan bejatnya di masa lalu. Ia tau jelas akan hal itu. Bagaimanapun usahanya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Tetap saja, pada akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya sepenuhnya membenarkan asumsi tersebut.

Namun yang membuatnya begitu murka adalah, Naruto ikut terseret dalam permasalahan ini. Anak sekecil itu tidak pantas menerima semua hal ini. Akar masalahnya adalah dirinya, Minato sendiri. Haruskah ia berteriak-teriak macam orang kesetanan mengatakan bahwa ialah yang paling bersalah? Kushina harusnya sadar itu. Lagipula, Naruto adalah darah dagingnya. Mengapa ia setega itu?

Oke, Kushina juga korban disini. Tapi apakah ia harus melampiaskan dendamnya pada Naruto juga? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah putranya. Ibu mana lagi yang lebih tega dari Kushina? Mungkin terdapat beberapa kasus dimana seorang ibu tega membuang anaknya, menjual, dan bahkan membunuhnya. Tapi, tetap saja. Ini keterlaluan. Dan Minato tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

Jika saja Kushina mau merundingkan hal ini dengannya. Maka, mungkin Minato bisa melepaskannya dan membiarkan wanita dengan surai merah itu pergi ke pelukan pria lain, walaupun dengan berat hati. Tapi, setidaknya Naruto tidak terlalu tersakiti. Mungkin ia bisa mengarang beberapa alasan atas kepergian Kushina.

Tapi ini jelas sudah terjadi. Dan Naruto sendiri telah mengetahui faktanya. Tidak dari orang lain. Melainkan ia menyaksikannya sendiri. Menyaksikan saat-saat ibunya mengatakan fakta ia terlahir tanpa ikatan pernikahan secara gamblang dan penuh emosi. Tentu itu bukan hal yang manis jika terkenang. Bahkan mungkin akan menghantuinya dengan wujud mimpi setiap malam.

Memikirkannya membuat Minato terserang migrain mendadak. Ia butuh obat sekarang. Tidak, ia butuh Naruto. Ia butuh putranya untuk bersandar.

Khe, jika dipikir-pikir, ia merasa justru dirinya lebih lemah dari Naruto. Ia bertopang pada Naruto, ia bahkan terlalu bergantung pada Naruto. Dan aksi brutal pada malam itu ia sebut sebagai aksi heroik untuk melindungi Naruto dan meluapkan rasa marahnya sebab putranya tersakiti? Tch, sangat tidak pantas. Sejujurnya, itu hanya bisa disebut dengan aksi balas dendam. Momen langka di mana ia mendapati dirinya berani menghadapi kenyataan dengan amarah yang meletup-letup, melupakan fakta bahwa sebelumnya ia adalah makhluk paling pengecut di muka bumi.

Decitan kaki kursi beroda yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer membuat sang sekretaris terlonjak kaget saat tengah fokus meneliti sebuah berkas. Minato berjalan melewatinya dengan cukup santai. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak bersemangat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gairah hidup pada sang direktur tersebut.

Tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun, Minato berlalu keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi sang sekretaris. Tidak ada satu tugaspun? Ya, itu merupakan hal baik. Tapi, tidak biasanya bosnya begitu. Lagipula tatapannya kosong, seperti tengah menerawang. Dan sekretaris itu akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa bos nya tersebut mungkin sedang sakit.

Tidak biasanya Naruto terlelap di jam-jam sekarang. Saat ini biasanya ia masih aktif dengan mainannya atau kalau tidak menggangu tukang kebun dengan tingkah usilnya. Tapi bebeda kali ini. Bocah tersebut terlelap dalam keadaan tiarap di sofa ruang tamu. Dengkuran halusnya memaksa Minato mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya. Diusapnya surai sewarna miliknya itu dengan lembut, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Naruto. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah kiri yang merupakan arah di mana Minato membelainya. Terlihat sangat damai. Seolah beban yang ditanggungnya terlepas begitu saja.

"Tuan-"

"Sssttt," satu telunjuk minato terletak di depan bibir dengan mengeluarkan suara desisan di saat yang bersamaan. Menginstruksikan kepada salah satu maid untuk tidak bersuara. Takut kalau-kalau Naruto terganggu dan kemudian terbangun.

"Tuan kenapa pulang secepat ini?" Tanya sang maid dengan berbisik. Memahami instruksi Minato sebelumnya. "Tuan mau sesuatu? Kopi? Teh?" Lanjut maid tersebut.

"Aku tidak perlu apapun," sahut Minato dengan berbisik juga. Tangannya masih setia membelai rambut Naruto. Matanyapun tak lepas dari si kecil yang tengah tengkurap tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau tuan perlu apa-apa bisa panggil saya,"

"Tentu," Sahut Minato yang dengan hati-hati mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah meletakkan Naruto di ranjang berukuran raksasa tersebut, Minatopun ikut berbaring di sana dengan posisi menyamping. Kepalanya ia tumpukan pada lengan kanannya, lagi-lagi memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berpetualang di alam mimpinya.

"Kau tau, tou-san selalu suka wajah damaimu saat terlelap," monolog Minato sambil membelai pipi tembam sang putra. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar sedari tadi. Wujud rasa bahagianya yang untuk sementara waktu melupakan sisi kelam riwayat hidupnya.

Naruto, tumpuan hidupnya, darah dagingnya, penyemangatnya. Dan Minato berjanji, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Mungkin kini semuanya sudah hancur dan tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada alasan lagi. Tapi ia bisa memulai lembaran baru. Ia bisa membuat cerita baru. Cerita yang berisikan kisah penuh kasih seorang anak dan seorang ayah. Mereka berdualan pemeran utamanya. Melupakan masa-masa berat yang selalu menggelantungi pundak.

Ya, Minato bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak harus terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. Ia perlu suasana baru. Dan Naruto, ia perlu sesuatu— tidak, beberapa hal untuk menghiburnya. Karena senyumnyalah pembangkit jiwa optimis minato. Dan ia bisa melakukan itu.

"Tou-san akan membahagiakanmu, Naruto. Tou-san janji, dan itu pasti," bisiknya di telinga putranya itu kemudian tersenyum tulus.

To be continue


End file.
